


When The Bombs Go Off (I Won't Take Cover)

by nine_thursdays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Army AU, Awkward Flirting, Clumsy Stiles, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rated Explicit because sex later ok, Surfing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting on a Californian beach leads to the greatest weeks both Stiles Stilinksi and Jordan Parrish have ever had, but when the latter is deployed to Iraq as an incendiary disposal officer, their fragile love is put to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Bombs Go Off (I Won't Take Cover)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I won't lie to you, it's basically a Dear John AU, or at least this chapter is. I needed a fic where Parrish was still working in the army and THERE WERE LIKE NONE so heeeerrreeee.

There’s this moment, out in the water, when the waves catch the surfboard and push him forward, bring him back to shore, wild and free but also certain and sure.

It’s the reason Stiles surfs.

And today had been no exception, as Stiles trudged out of the water, board under one arm, the other running through his salt-stiff hair, it had been a day of perfect surf, and tonight he had dinner with his dad, a great end to the day.

In fact, so busy was the young man thinking about which low fat, low carb meal to try on his dad that he stumbled on the surfboard leash, tripping, and would’ve fallen flat on his face had a pair of strong hands caught him by the arms and steadied him.

Without looking up, Stiles found his feet

‘’Thanks.’’

‘’Anytime.’’

The rough voice made Stiles stop trying to untangle his feet and he found himself looking into the hottest face he’d ever seen – large hazel eyes set into a face with chiselled cheekbones and close cropped blonde hair.

The face was attached to a torso Stiles wanted to touch, all abs and muscle, but not built so as to look to beefy.

The younger boy became aware he was staring when the blonde spoke again

‘’You okay?’’

Stiles managed to nod and tried to walk away before he could do something stupid like drool, but the second step caused his ankle to flare, and the brunette nearly fell again, but Jordan’s hands were there again, as well as his voice

‘’Hey, hey, let me carry that.’’

The older man took the board gently from Stiles, who sighed in relief and tried to massage feeling into his arm, but the moment was shattered as the other man tried to walk forward, forgetting the board was tied to Stiles feet, and the pair went sprawling head over heels, ending up in a pile, the board underneath, then Jordan, then Stiles.

The older man’s hands automatically went to Stiles’ side to make him more stable, but this simple gesture did things to Stiles…downstairs.

The younger man quickly rolled off and unattached the board, while Jordan stood and dusted both himself and the board off.

‘’So where are you off to? I carry this for you till you get there, I don’t think you could do it with that ankle.’’

‘’Uhhh…Sure. I’m walking home, it’s just over the road, like, ten minutes’ walk, if that’s cool?’’

The other man nodded and, almost as an afterthought, stuck out a hand in an oddly formal manner

‘’I’m Jordan. Jordan Parrish.’’

Stiles shook his hand, loving the way one of Jordan’s hand completely covered his

‘’I’m Stiles.’’

The pair shared a small, secret smile as they began to walk up the beach.

‘’So, Jordan, what bring you to our lil’ stretch of California?’’

Stiles couldn’t help the dorky way he asked, but the taller man didn’t seem to care

‘’I’m on leave from the US Army for a while.’’

Stiles’ eyebrows went up

‘’Really? That’s cool.’’

In Stiles’ head he was kicking himself. Cool? UGHHHHH

‘’So what do you do, Stiles?’’

‘’Me? Nothing. I’m a nobody, I guess.’’

Jordan turned to him as they crossed over to his house

‘’No-one’s a nobody.’’

Smiling, Stiles shook his head gently

‘’That’s a double negative, dude.’’

Before Parrish could answer however, they stopped at Stiles’ front porch to a modern-looking two storey house.

‘’Well, this is me.’’

Stiles took his board back, and found he was actually sad to say goodbye.

So, on an impulse, he asked quietly

‘’Would you like to come in?’’


End file.
